Bottine
by chizuru300
Summary: OS Hayffie, fluffy. Durant la tournée des vainqueurs, un Haymitch protecteur avec une Effie vulnérable. Une paire de bottine entraine d'autres vérités.


Titre : Bottine

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : K+

Pairing : Hayffie

Disclamer : L'histoire m'appartient mais pas les personnages ou l'univers que l'on doit à Suzanne Collins !

Spoiler : Aucun, se passe durant la tournée des vainqueurs, tome 2.

Note de l'auteur : Avec l'arrivée du 3eme film, j'ai de nouveau une crise Hunger Games ! doooonc voilà, un petit os sur le couple que je trouve idéalement le plus intéressant : Haymitch et Effie. Rien de bien sérieux ici, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! (je réfléchis à faire hypothétiquement une suite, mais ça dépendrait des retours que je pourrais avoir)

Bonne lecture ! (une tite review fait toujours plaisir ^^)

* * *

><p>La nuit, déjà bien avancée, planait sur le district 10. Dans une brume opaque, quatre silhouettes avançaient doucement vers la petite gare aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau. Six pacificateurs entouraient le petit groupe. Lorsqu'ils montèrent enfin dans le train, les pacificateurs s'en retournèrent sans un mot vers la mairie. Avec un soulagement non dissimulé Katniss poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que la porte se fermait sur eux et que déjà, la machine s'ébranlait vers leur prochaine étape pour le tour des vainqueurs.<p>

- Allez tous au lit ! Il vous faut du repos avant d'arriver au district 9, vous ne pouvez décemment pas vous présenter devant les caméras avec des cernes et l'air fatigué, ce serait affreux pour votre image. Un vainqueur n'a pas de faiblesse !

Acquiesçant et lâchant un bonne nuit à Effie et Haymitch, Peeta entraina avec lui Katniss qui baillait de fatigue.

Haymitch et l'escorte se retrouvèrent en tête à tête, plus habitués aux longues fêtes données par le Capitole, ils étaient fatigués mais beaucoup moins que les jeunes.

- Un dernier verre ? proposa le mentor en se dirigeant vers le chariot à boisson, se saisissant d'une bouteille de scotch.

- Pourquoi pas…

Effie se dirigea d'un pas un peu vacillant vers un des larges canapés bleus pour s'y affaler sans la moindre retenue.

- Et vos bonnes manières princesse ? la taquina Haymitch en venant à côté d'elle, poser deux verres sur la table basse.

- Plus à cette heure là, et puis ce n'est pas toi qui va en être choqué… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il venait en effet de s'agenouiller devant elle sous ses yeux ahuris.

- J'ai bien vu que tu avais mal, princesse. On ne me cache rien, tu devrais le savoir.

Avec une moue contrariée, Effie croisa les bras en évitant son regard. Mais elle fut forcée de revenir vers le mentor quand il se saisi de son pied droit et qu'il entreprit de délasser sa chaussure. Effroyablement haute de talon, la paire de bottine montait jusqu'à mi mollet et était attachée par un long lacet qui serpentait tout autour de la jambe.

- Tu ne pouvais pas mettre quelque chose de plus pratique pour aller à un bal ? maugréa Haymitch.

- Mais c'est la dernière mode, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plaintif mi-coupable, mi-exaspéré par l'absence totale de connaissance d'Haymitch sur le sujet.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence tranquille le temps qu'il arrive à défaire les lacets des deux chaussures. Quand il eut finit, il entreprit de retirer doucement une première bottine, et Effie ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Ses pieds avaient été littéralement broyés par les chaussures, qui, il fallait le reconnaître, n'étaient pas vraiment faites pour la danse. Une fois l'autre pied libéré, Haymitch commença un massage et il eut la satisfaction de voir la jeune femme soupirer de soulagement. Après avoir pris une gorgée de son scotch, il massa l'autre pied, mais s'interrompit presque aussitôt :

- Je crois que ton talon saigne princesse. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas déchaussée plus tôt ? la questionna-t-il avec un ton de reproche contrarié.

- Je ne pouvais pas quitter le bal, ça aurait été très impoli…

Il soupira, elle avait raison au fond, le moindre faux pas, même pour ce genre de futilité, pouvait entrainer des problèmes pour Katniss et Peeta. Snow ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle.

- Je reviens, dit-il en se relevant et vidant son verre d'un trait.

Quand il fut de retour, quelque minutes plus tard, il eut l'agréable surprise de trouve une Effie qui avait retiré sa perruque ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son maquillage à l'aide des serviettes qui étaient dans le chariot à liqueur.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais cette passion qu'a le Capitole pour tous ces artifices, ces faux cheveux, faux visages…

Elle le regarda avec un air un peu contrarié. C'était comme ça, la vie au Capitole. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en soustraire en un claquement de doigts. Peut-être aurait-elle voulu ne pas porter de perruque, ou autant de maquillage, parfois grotesque, mais au Capitole comme dans tous les autres districts, si l'on ne suivait pas la norme, on avait des problèmes.

- Tu sais très bien que… commença-t-elle avec une voix exaspérée avant de se faire couper par le mentor qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais, excuse moi Effie, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tout comme tu ne peux pas ne pas me reprocher de boire trop, sourit-il doucement, en s'asseyant sur le large canapé à côté d'elle.

Il prit une gorgée d'alcool directement à la bouteille qu'elle avait rapportée sur la table basse, sous le regard accusateur de la blonde. Puis d'un geste, il l'invita à poser ses jambes sur ses genoux, ce qu'elle fit d'un mouvement fluide et posé comme si ce genre d'habitude était monnaie courante chez les jeunes femmes bien élevées. Cela fit sourire Haymitch. Il aimait cette Effie, celle qu'on ne voyait pas au grand jour car trop tournée vers l'apparence, ce qui se faisait ou pas, ce qui était à la mode… La Effie des caméras l'exaspérait tellement à certain moment. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, un rôle qu'elle tenait à merveille. Au début, quand elle était devenu la nouvelle escorte du 12, il l'avait profondément haïe, il la trouvait sotte, frivole, le pire du pire que pouvait offrir le Capitole. Mais quand il l'avait vu fondre en larme silencieusement, avec une retenue peu courante au Capitole, alors qu'ils regardaient mourir leurs premiers tributs dans le bain de sang du début des jeux, il avait reconsidéré son jugement. Elle était jeune, naïve, mais pas sans cœur.

Et d'année en année, cette impression c'était confirmé. Oui, Effie était bizarre, ses manies toutes droit venues du Capitole étaient dérangeantes pour de pauvres gosses du 12 qui étaient moissonnés, mais elle faisait tout pour que les tributs ne manquent de rien. Qu'ils soient, au maximum du possible, bien entourés. Effie avait un cœur grand et charitable en dessous de toutes ses perruques.

Au fil des années, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Au travers de taquineries, de colères, de violents désaccords, de soirées passées rivé à la télévision, à retenir leur souffle pour les tributs du 12. Il devait bien avouer que sans elle, comme point de repère, il n'aurait pas supporté tous les Hunger games et toutes les morts auxquelles il avait dû assister sans pouvoir rien faire. Ils étaient des amis, d'un genre étrange, mais pourtant elle devenait la vraie Effie pour lui, le soir. Et lui aussi se transformait un peu. Il était moins le vieil alcoolique colérique, plus le gamin qu'il avait été avant les jeux.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de sa jambe gauche, mais fut stoppé par l'escorte :

- Haymitch ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-elle, le teint soudainement d'un rouge soutenu.

- Ton bas, princesse, il faut que je l'enlève si tu veux que je te mette un pansement, répliqua-t-il le ton chargé de moquerie.

Il ne s'était rendu compte de la porté de son geste qu'après l'avoir commencé et s'en sentait lui-même confus.

- Oh… ! hum, eh bien va-y alors, commanda la jeune femme en s'appuyant de nouveau contre le canapé, avec une voix autoritaire qui cachait mal son trouble.

Haymitch prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool (pour se donner du courage ? il n'en était pas sûr), évitant le regard d'Effie et, entreprit de faire glisser ses mains jusqu'à l'élastique en dentelle du bas blanc. Il fit alors glisser le collant sur la peau soyeuse de la blonde. Il se prit alors à rougir de ses propres pensées, non la peau d'Effie n'était pas soyeuse, il ne l'avait qu'à peine effleurée. Il avait peut-être trop bu. Le talon de l'escorte avait effectivement subit les maltraitances des bottines et saignait un peu. Sans gravitée, la blessure, le mentor n'en doutait pas, devait faire souffrir la délicate Effie. Il ouvrit donc la boîte de premier secours qu'il était allé cherché, nettoya la coupure et la pansa. Tout se déroula dans le silence.

Alors qu'il était concentré sur sa tache, il ne se rendit pas compte du regard appuyé que portait Effie sur ses moindres faits et gestes. Il la fascinait. Ses mains rudes étaient pourtant d'une grande douceur et elle savait qu'il ne portait ce genre d'attention qu'à très peu de personne. Ses amis mentors, Katniss et Peeta mais c'était tout. Son univers était réduit, par choix bien sur, mais ça n'empêchait pas Effie de se sentir triste pour lui. Sa rudesse, son manque total de considération pour les bonnes manières, au fond tout cela faisait son charme et ça lui plaisait. Même si, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, elle savait très bien pourquoi il passait son temps à se réfugier dans la boisson et à se cacher derrière cette haine contre la terre entière et particulièrement le Capitole. Haymitch aussi portait un masque pour cacher ses faiblesses et ses peurs, ses blessures. Ce n'était pas aussi hypocrite que les perruques du Capitole mais il parvenait au même résultat : se dissimuler aux yeux des autre, dissimuler sa vraie nature.

- Merci Haymitch, murmura-t-elle doucement, le faisant relever les yeux du verre qu'il venait de se resservir.

Il la regarda confusément, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut d'exercer une petite pression sur sa jambe, accompagné d'un sourire en coin gêné.

- Haymitch ?

- Oui princesse ?

- Que se passera-t-il si Katniss et Peeta ne font pas bien leur travail ?

Il la fixa, les yeux écarquillés, puis il soupira. Non, Effie était loin d'être aussi bête qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Elle avait bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé dans le 11 et pourquoi ils étaient constamment entourés de Pacificateurs au moindre de leurs mouvements.

- Je ne sais pas, mais tout ira bien, Peeta sait quoi faire, et Katniss a déjà conquis le Capitole dans l'arène. Ca ira bien, offrit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

- Je sais mais…

Il interrompit alors le massage machinal qu'il exerçait sur ses pieds meurtris et, sans réfléchir vraiment, ouvrit les bras l'invitant à venir s'y blottir.

- Viens là princesse, et quand elle eut élu domicile contre sa poitrine, il continua, murmurant à son oreille, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver si les choses dérapent, Katniss est dans une position très délicate avec le Capitole. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là, hein ? On a toute une tournée à faire, et ça ira. Je veux espérer que tout ira bien pour eux.

Elle acquiesça doucement et se laissa bercer par la respiration tranquille d'Haymitch, s'enivrant de son odeur. Dans le semi-sommeil où elle tombait, elle se demanda depuis quand elle aimait le parfum du mentor, mais les brumes de l'alcool et de la fatigue eurent raison d'elle avant qu'elle n'arrive à réfléchir correctement.

Quand il se rendit compte que la blonde s'était endormie, il entreprit de la porter le plus délicatement possible jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé à destination, il voulu la déposer dans son lit et s'éclipser discrètement, mais une petite main s'agrippa au revers de sa veste :

- Hum… Reste avec moi, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle plaintivement, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Ok princesse, je reste là. Mais laisse moi retirer ma veste, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire face à la poigne qu'elle mettait pour le retenir.

Desserrant sa prise, Effie se roula en boule sur son lit, observant le mentor retirer veste, cravate et bouton de manchette, cachée derrière une cascade de boucle blonde.

- Tu comptes dormir dans ton corset ? se moqua-t-il, plus conscient qu'elle ne le pensait de son regard scrutateur.

Effie se sentit alors devenir rouge. Elle prenait à peine la pleine mesure de sa demande envers Haymitch. En effet, il était impossible de dormir confortablement dans sa robe corsetée. Pour toute réponse elle se retira rapidement dans la salle de bain et en ressortit cinq bonne minutes plus tard, habillée d'une tenu de nuit bleue et d'un tissus fluide et brillant.

Ce fut au mentor de se sentir rougir, sa respiration momentanément coupée. Effie était terriblement belle comme ça. Dieu, il avait vraiment trop bu finalement à ce bal se dit-il en essayant de se secouer intérieurement. Sans un mot, elle se glissa dans les draps froids de son large lit et Haymitch, après un instant d'hésitation, s'y glissa à son tour.

Les lampes s'éteignirent lentement et, quand ils furent plongés dans le noir, il entendit la voix d'Effie murmurer à ses côtés :

- J'ai peur Haymitch…

Sentant son cœur se briser en l'entendant, il se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras comme plus tôt dans le canapé.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, princesse, on restera ensemble, on est une équipe hein ?

Elle acquiesça, le visage caché dans son cou, respirant son odeur si particulière. Elle avait froid un peu, même blottie dans les bras d'Haymitch.

La sentant trembler contre lui, mû par un sentiment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il saisi délicatement son menton et porta ses lèvres au siennes. Il ne fit qu'effleurer la bouche de la jolie escorte, mais cela sembla suffire pour la calmer.

- Toujours ensemble, répétât-t-il à son oreille en la berçant contre son cœur qui, il s'en rendit brusquement compte, battait la chamade comme il n'avait pas battu depuis de longues années.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! j'apprécie tous les genres de commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :)<p> 


End file.
